Nice S
by Time's fatal
Summary: Lois meets Clark. Clark meets Superwoman.


Author: EverythingCliche

Disclaimer: Superman belongs to DC Comics. Inspired by **theclexfactor**'s poster and video The New Adventures of Superwoman from her livejournal. Based some things from Smallville, the first Superman movie starring Christopher Reeves, Superman: Birthright comics, and Superman the Animated Series.

Summary: Lois meets Clark. Clark meets Superwoman.

"Oh boy," she murmured helplessly, overwhelmed by the chaos and the racket, the _people _that comprised the best and brightest of the number one news publication in the world. The Daily Planet. Lois Lane of the Daily Planet. She liked the sound of that.

Taking a deep breath, she navigated her way to her designated desk, hugging her files to her chest as a buffer, before being completely whirled around by the sudden rush of people heading in the opposite direction, leaving a dazed female and scattered paper in their wake.

"Hello, need any help?" Someone stooped to help her gather her paperwork into order, and patiently stood by as she fumbled with her glasses and pulled and tugged at her skirt.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly. She started as she realized he was still carrying her things and took them from him with profuse apologies.

"There you are!" barked Perry White, almost causing her to spill again.

"Chief."

"Oh, Kent, good you're here too. Meet your new partner."

"Partner?" he said incredulously. He looked at her again, seeing her shrink like a wilted violet. Stepping closer to their editor he whispered urgently, "Chief, I don't need a partner. I work better alone."

"You're suicidal alone," snapped Perry.

"But she's—I mean—" he tried to find a delicate way of saying 'she'll get in my way' without being insulting. "It wouldn't be fair to her," he said lamely.

"What are you talking about you're perfect for each other. You could show her the ropes, and she'd make sure you don't get yourself killed chasing after a story."

He beamed at them beatifically, and clapped them both on the shoulders. "Take a break, get to know each other." He strode off back to his office and slammed the door before they could come up with anymore objections.

"I didn't catch your name," he ventured.

She pushed her glasses up her nose and tried to sound professional. "Lois Lane, Mr. Kent. I've read your articles. The Intergang exposé you did was, especially brilliant." Ugh, now she sounded like some fangirl.

He surprised her by ducking his head and smiling shyly. "Thanks. Just call me Clark. Want to head to the coffee shop down the street? My treat."

"Okay," she offered a smile of her own. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Sooo—_you're the new girl huh?"

"What? I mean, yeah, I guess I am," she said distractedly. "Lois Lane," she said a beat later, after finding him still peering down at her curiously.

"It's Jim. Jim Olsen," he tried to say suavely.

"Okay, Jimmy."

"_Jim," _he insisted.

She sent him a Look that in no way can be interpreted as mild-mannered, and he backpedaled.

"_Bu-ut_ Jimmy's fine. I can work with that," he smiled nervously.

"Do you need anything?" she asked waspishly.

"Just a piece of advice," he said with regained bravado, "watch yourself around Kat," he pointed at a glaring blonde three desks across. "She's not happy you're here."

"I haven't even met her yet," she protested.

"Well, it's been her dream to be one of a Dynamic Duo with CK, and _you're_ the one living it." He shrugged. "Welcome to the Daily Planet anyway." He took off.

"So much for staying inconspicuous," she sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He wasn't entirely sure he didn't slip into a nightmare turned fantasy.

"Hello," the angel smiled, wind whipping her hair which way.

"Yeah," Clark said blankly.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, his voice failing him this time.

"Don't worry, I've got this," she tried to reassure.

"But who's got you?" he burst out a touch frantically, before freezing as he felt the wind try to drag him down ten more stories. His rescuer gently rose up, up to the Planet's rooftop and landed the helicopter (and himself) with more finesse than the pilot moments ago.

"The pilot's alright, he just knocked himself unconscious," she said, before stepping away onto the ledge.

"Wait," he called out, reporter's instincts kicking in. "Who are you? What—why are you here?"

She smiled, bright as the sun, "I'm just here to help," before disappearing in a multi-colored blur off the horizon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lois tried to ignore the full-sized Technicolor picture of her alter ego plastered smack dab in front of all her colleagues.

"Nothing?" Perry demanded. "Not even her name? Kent, you're the one who managed to get up close and personal with her, what have you got?"

"She's strong, she can fly, and she likes primary colors," he shrugged. "Other than that..."

"Fine," Chief growled. "We'll just have to give her a name then. Suggestions?"

"All-American Girl," submitted Olsen.

"Taken. Besides she's red, blue, _yellow_, not red, blue and _white_," someone derided.

"Ultra-babe-"

"You're kidding-"

"Nice S."

"Excuse me?" she turned to look at Clark in shock. But his intent gaze wasn't so much leering as fascinated as he pointed at her House's shield.

"Here. See? Looks like a stylized S."

"I don't see..."

"_S-_Something woman."

"Sexy?" Jimmy suggested wickedly.

"Just no," Lois shot down firmly.

"_Super. _Superwoman," Clark suddenly announced. Perry nodded approvingly.

"I like it. SUPERWOMAN, METROPOLIS'S NEW SUPERHERO." Everyone buzzed excitedly. Clark leaned in his chair and raked his hair back, still deep in thought. That one curl of his sprang back to the forefront as soon as he withdrew his fingers.

"Lane!"

"Yes!" she yelped, mortified to be caught mooning over a _curl _for goodness' sake.

"Kent! You two are teaming up on this. I don't care who you have to run through or over. You get me Superwoman!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's go pound pavement Dorothy," he helped her into her coat and twined her scarf around and around her neck until she looked like a baby bird peeking out of the nest.

"Dorothy?" she squeaked, lost in the voluminous clothes she was beginning to regret choosing.

"You have that little girl lost look to you," he grinned.

"What?" her outrage was muffled, but audible enough for him to hear. He grinned wider, tilting his head in question.

"Well, what do you want me to call you?"

"My _name_ is Lois Lane, thank you very much, and I _know_ where I'm from, and exactly where I'm going."

"You do, huh? Come on then, Smallville," he threw over his shoulder.

"Right behind you, Hotshot," she fired back, hurrying to keep pace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lena Luthor thinks Superwoman's a threat to national security. God, I should never have made that interview," he cursed. "Now she's saying Superwoman might be a scout for an alien invasion!"

"What, an invasion of gorgeous busty Amazons? If we could be so lucky," Jimmy scoffed.

"OW!" he yelped a moment later, scuttling his chair back from Lois. Who knew loafers could hurt so much? he wondered.

"It doesn't matter what she says. She's got no proof. Your interview with-Superwoman helped mitigate much of the suspicion against her. The only thing to do now is wait and let her prove her trustworthiness to the world."

"Maybe you can talk to Ms. Luthor," Jimmy suggested. "She'd probably listen to you. After all, weren't you and her..."

Clark glared him into silence. "Luthor listens to no one but herself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's old news," Jimmy waved away.

"It's still news to me," she insisted.

"Well, eons ago, Ms. Luthor and CK were _engaged."_

"_What?"_

"But they broke it off as quickly as they got into it—no one knows why. My guess is," he imparted conspiratorially, "CK didn't want to be _Mr. Luthor, _if you know what I mean."

"I see," she nodded faintly, "she looks...pretty intimidating."

"Yeah, CK likes strong women," he looked at her covertly. She stiffened, not liking where this was going. How low had she fallen that she was getting advice from _Jimmy Olsen _of all people?

"Well, you wouldn't know it to look at him; he always seems to be rescuing some damsel in distress."

"His hero complex," he laughed. "He might have a thing for saving dames in distress, but he doesn't _go _for them."

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, he's more into...superwomen." He waggled his brows insinuatingly. "Maybe you could-"

"Don't even go there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Coffee, lotsa milk, half a dozen sugar sachets, my treat."

"What happened to the donut?" she shook the wrapping that contained only crumbs.

"Didn't survive the trip," he smirked unapologetically. "So, I got a lead that could tie Bruno Manheim into Intergang once and for all..."

"_Hmmm?_"

"...my source is meeting us by the docks so wear something warm—What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm coming with?"

"No, my _other _partner is," he rolled his eyes at her, then frowned. "Or do you want to un-partner?"

"Dissolve the partnership," she corrected automatically, "and _no, _of course I don't—I'll meet you by the docks." She took a deep breath and gave him a cool stare. "Partner." Inside she was jumping in glee at her first real _break_.

"_Super,_" he smiled mockingly. "Well, see you then, partner."


End file.
